Restless
by elementzeros
Summary: It is no mystery that many Guardians have trouble sleeping after being brought back to serve for the Traveler. Luckily, this Awoken's Ghost is mindful of it's Guardian and even though it's powers and expression are limited it will still try to comfort and watch over them.


"_Shall I call on you, I expect you to answer."_

"_It means you owe us, Guardian."_

* * *

><p>The Awoken woke up in a cold sweat. Her blue, below-the-chin length hair clung to her forehead. Drawing her knees up and burrowing her head into the crook of her folded arms, she abandoned the warmth of her soft, wooly bedsheets.<p>

Her ghost blinked into existence. It noted the Guardians elevated heart rate and the previous spike in brain activity as she slumbered.

"Guardian," Ghost made a series of beeps and trills, zipping around gently to tap one of it's obtuse edges into the Guardian's head.

Lifting her head, her glowing blue eyes were further illuminated and she and Ghost made the equivalency of eye contact. Her distress was clearly visible and the Ghost reflexively dimmed it's optic. She quickly turned her head the other way. Her throat suddenly felt parched and she longed for a drink of water to sooth her, but she was much too tired and distraught to get up and do so. Her expression remained contemplative as though she was unsure what to say.

"I showed elevated signs of distress in your sleeping patterns," Ghost made another series of beeps akin to nervousness. It's small optic twirling and contracting, as it too struggled to speak to it's appointed Guardian. "You were also talking in your sleep."

She grimaced, but otherwise continued to make eye contact with her friendly companion. They both stared and let silence befall them.

Ghost since reviving the Awoken, had noticed a lack of sleep and plenty of hyper-activity. The Speaker once told it that many Guardians suffered from similar plagues of restlessness. Many Guardians having flashbacks and recollections of some of their adventures, and in severe casing being able to recollect their own deaths prior to resurrection as a Guardian. It wondered what was going on in her mind.

A small sigh passed her lips. Her body clenched tighter together and she brought the blanked up again under her chin to wrap loosely over her back, eager to rid the cool feeling of the night air.

She bit her bottom lip, her blueish features looking more contemplative than moments before.

"Ghost, what are the Awoken? How their society works and how Humans became Awoken...Their history?" Her eyebrows twitched and her lower lip jutted out. "Why do they choose to live out in the far end of the Galaxy where the light last touches?"

"The Awoken?"

Ghost whirled and hovered about the small room as if it were pacing. The Guardian's eyes lazily followed her Ghost. She started to feel like she were being lulled to sleep, but was unsure now that she had questions that needed answers.

"Awoken... We honestly do not have a lot of information on them considering all the Awoken preceding within the Tower are Earthborn and have been raised much like the humans in the city beneath the Traveler. It is known that Awoken females hold more power in their society, however. Which is probably why the Queen's brother is rather pleasant company. They don't let many people into the Reef, let alone visit the Queen, so as far as we Ghost and the Traveler's infinite data may say; you're the expert," The Ghost peeked back into her face and she made a light and feathery laugh, shoving the Ghost away.

"I guess you're lucky, Guardian. Not many leave the Reef once, let alone twice _and_ leave in good standing with a Queen mighty enough to rule a House of Wolves."

_Lucky, right_. Her smile remained and she raked her nails through her hair to tame the locks that were tangled with sweat. A breathy yawn let her know that she was at least sated for the meanwhile and that maybe she'd be able to manage sleep tonight. Her gaze grew heavy and blurry and the Awoken fell back into the mattress, surrounding herself with many plush pillows. Slowly, her breath grew heavy and even.

After a few moments, Ghost emitted a small cone of light over the prone Awoken and at long last the scans showed lowered brain activity and stress levels being decreased significantly. The rise and fall of her chest was even and her face was calm and contented.

"Sleep well Guardian."

Ghost blinked out into thin air, ready to be called again when both it and it's Guardian were ready for a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written in two years... but Destiny has a lot of unexplained lore that would be fun to explore sometime in the near future. For now I hope this serves as enough motivation to get me started on something I've wanted to do in a long time.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
